If only
by Rashel k
Summary: Why did it happen? Why did he have to be so weak? And why did it have to be her... Adrien and Marinette are placed under immense pressure, the world seemingly against them from the start, and yet there is hope. It just takes a little courage and a lot of love to change the fates, to change their lives. (Will probably labelled M later for violence.)


**I have so much I should be doing, but this fandom is too cute- I just had to... But why my head went immediately dark, I'll leave up to you to analyse that :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Truly, he didn't know how it happened. How he had become... this. Sure, he could be delusional and blame it on the situation, on his father or simply blame it on Hawk Moth. But he knew better. It was due to his own weaknesses that lead him here, standing over her, panting wildly with his clawed hand raised. If only he hadn't..._

 _Those eyes... The blood..._

 _Oh god, what had he become?_

...

"Hey- Hey Adrien!"

Adrien paused, looking behind him to watch his friend dip and dodge around the mass of students filtering from the school doors. Nino dramatically reached a hand out towards Adrien through the sea of people before pouncing at him, swinging off his shoulders as a way of greeting. Adrien laughed and shook him off.

"Where are you rushing off to so suddenly? What happened to helping me out with the decorations? You can't leave me to do it by my lonesome,' Nino shifted his backpack on his shoulder, giving his friend a pleading look. Nino admitted later in the day that, when he took on the role as head of the decorations committee for the school dance, he wasn't exactly paying attention. So when Miss Bustier called on him, on the off chance he'd like the position, he sort of answered automatically. Upon seeing her delighted face, Nino couldn't bring himself to reject the role, so he had nominated Adrien to share his pain and assist him.

Adrien positioned his own bag across his shoulders, grimacing. "I-I actually have something on, so I'll meet you later?"

Nino's face fell. "Oh, c'mon. I can't-"

"Adrien!"

Adrien stiffened at the high pitched sound, his face mirroring his friend's. Drawing in a breath, he turned with a tight smile already in place. After all of his years of modelling training, and countless dull conversations with potential clients for his father, faking a smile came easily to him. Chloe, unaware of Adrien's displeasure, swayed her hips as she moved in closer to him, with what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile decorating her subjectively pretty face.

"Hello, Chloe. Was there something you needed?"

She trailed a hand down his arm, all too familiar for his taste, but remained fast resisting the urge to pull away. His father taught him better than that. "Adrien dear, I was hoping to catch you. May I speak to you alone for a moment?" She gave Nino a dismissive look and indicated for Adrien to follow her. Withholding a heavy sigh, he sent Nino an apologetic smile promising to talk to him later, before traipsing after the blonde with a feeling of dread hovering over him. She led him to the side of the walkway, beneath one of the blooming trees, and twirled to look at him with a daunting purpose.

"As you know, we've been _friends_ for many, many years now." Adrien nodded wearily. Chloe began fiddling with the tips of her hair, twirling them as she looked up at him flirtatiously. "And since the spring dance is coming up, I thought it made sense if we-"

Adrien was abruptly jerked forward. He braced himself on the tree either side of Chloe's head causing her to gasp. Pushing back immediately, he turned to see who had just rudely shoved him into the blushing female. He faltered upon seeing the dark haired wide eyed girl behind him, her arms still up as if to stop herself and delicately balanced on one leg.

Marinette was mortified, frozen on the spot, not daring to look up. _Alya should consider herself already dead,_ she decided in that terrible moment, _because she was going to kill her_. Seconds earlier she had just yanked at Marinette's arm, and without explanation, shoved her from the path and into Adrien's turned back. Marinette pursed her lips, gathering the courage to steal a glance.

Adrien was staring down at her with a slightly amused smile, causing the inferno in her cheeks to ignite. _Yes, Alya would pay for this... Somehow_. "S-s-s... Sorry! I-I tripped and... and..."

A true smile took Adrien's face by storm, her flustered appearance so genuine and real it made for a change in his normal life. He had believed their relationship to have evolved somewhat from the awkward encounters of acquaintances; he'd could even go as far as to say he felt they were friends though that was probably due to his interactions with her as Chat. She had been full of personality, and even if she thought she got away with it, he had seen her sarcastic hand movements from the corner of his eye. He'd enjoyed that new side of her... Otherwise Marinette couldn't say a coherent sentence to him, although now that he'd seen her as she probably usually was with her friends, he couldn't deny enjoying her occasionally awkward instances around him. "It's alright."

Marinette swallowed hard at the sight of his adorable smile and was quick to respond with one of her own. She opened her mouth about to apologise again when she was quickly cut off.

"Excuse me." Marinette finally noticed the annoyed presence of Chloe just behind Adrien, still backed up against the bark of the tree. "But we were," she gestured for Marinette to leave, practically shooing her like some irritating servant that had overstayed her welcome.

Marinette frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were-" Chloe gave her a chilling gaze. "I'll leave you to it..."

Adrien shifted his weight on his feet, strangely aware of the heavy atmosphere. He glanced up from the petite girl to see his driver waiting impatiently at the front step. He sighed, "I have to get going." He gave Marinette one last glance before walking away, offering her another small smile to ease her embarrassment.

Chloe stepped after him, her hand slight out stretched to grab his arm. "W-wait, Adrien! I had something really important to ask you."

He turned slightly, "Sorry. It'll have to wait."

And he was gone, in the car and out of sight in moments. Chloe turned on Marinette with a scowl, "For once, can you not get in the way?" She stormed by her without waiting for a response. Luckily for Marinette, as one didn't grace her lips even many hours later as she was talking to Tikki.

Ayla practically pranced up behind her, a gloriously triumphant smile streaming from her face. Marinette veined irritation at her best friend, turning her head away even as Ayla linked arms with her dragging her down the street.

"You're dread, you do realise that, right?"

Ayla nudged her friend affectionately on the shoulder. "I had to. Chloe was this close to asking Adrien to the dance." Marinetted's alarmed face reassured Ayla of her quick decision. "So I had to stop it somehow."

Marinette attempted to look annoyed. "But did you have to shove me into him? You could have just, I don't know, gone up and talked to him?"

Ayla pretended to deliberate that for a moment. "Yes. It was the only way." Marinette laughed. "Now, have you designed you dress for the dance or what?"

Marinette shook her head. She noticed Alya's face and proceeded to jump in before Alya could express her concern, "I still have time. I just have to come up with the theme."

"And what about asking Adrien to go with you? Do you have a plan for that yet?"

Marinette smiled guilty, to which Alya responded with an eye roll. _This child was hopeless_.

...

He still hadn't gotten used to the quite emptiness that greeted him. He did not feel as if he had come home, more like he was stepping into an abandoned building or a meticulously decorated show house. No, the cold marble floors and plain but well crafted furniture of the lobby did not scream welcoming.

His footsteps rang out declaring his return, but no warm voice called out to him. Not even his father's stone faced secretary proceeded to meet him upon his arrival, his father demanding all her attentions of the numerous agendas he was tackling. He probably had a new clothing line coming into fruition, meaning he'd be quite occupied for the time being, and that his son was bound to be pulled in at the last moment to be the main attraction for his debut. It was most convenient to have a son to showcase all his hard work, the perfectly behaved son for the perfectly crafted line.

He slowly walked through the main hallways, passing the great dining hall that he usually ate alone, to reach his rather small room at the far end of the house. His father had tried to get him into one of the large suits, but Adrien couldn't stand the endless space or how the wind seemed to rattle and echo at night so he couldn't sleep. No, he had himself moved into one of the smallest rooms of the house and Adrien felt more at peace with the walls closer... He could almost pretend he was a normal boy, in a normal working family. Thankfully, by the time Adrien turned ten, his father had stopped pushing him into the numerous suits they had, leaving him to it at the opposite end of the house.

The rustling in his bag drew a small smile from the young teen. Adrien lifted the lip of his backpack and smirked as Plagg tumbled out, haven clearly indulged on the stock of cheese Adrien had somehow begun to carry around with him at all times. Had they not been active for some time, being called to duty more often than not, Adrien would have started to feel concerned for Plagg's health. Kwami's were spirit-like, but surely the amount of produce Plagg could stuff away was not healthy even for them.

Plagg grinned at him, hiccupping slightly, and floated around Adrien's head as happy as ever due to his fix. "Well, that was a productive day."

"Productive? All you did was nap and cause trouble as per usual," Adrien flopped down on his bed, deciding to work on his homework later in the night. He had been feeling rather drained recently and at times wished cheese could energise him as it did Plagg.

"That woman was at fault-"

"Sure she was." Adrien sighs, closing his eyes. A light weight plops down on his nose and he can't help smiling. His little Kwami may be a glutton, and at times bratty in his whining, but he always seemed to make Adrien feel at ease with just his presence.

"Can't we go out today? It's been too quiet."

"You mean it's been peaceful."

"No, I said what I mean, and I mean what I said." Adrien cracked open an eye at the strange remark. "It's been _boring_." He closed his eyes again. Plagg floated from Adrien with a grudgingly mew. A loud bang made Adrien shoot up.

With a half smirk, he leaned back onto his elbows, staring as Plagg struggled out from under his bag, it haven fallen on him from the chair because of his shenanigans. But what he pulled out along with him was a surprise. "What's this? A party?" Plagg shot around with sudden hope, "Will there be cheese?!"

Adrien shook his head. "You really have a problem, Plagg. Maybe I should cut you off from the cheese for a while..." Plagg's face displayed utter horror. Adrien laughed, causing Plagg to fly, poster at hand, directing into Adrien's face making him splutter. "H-hey."

Adrein plucked the paper from his face and jabbed Plagg gently in the stomach. He looked back at the poster with a saddened expression. "What's the matter?" Adrien spared Plagg a glance, who had perched himself on his shoulder.

"It's nothing..."

Plagg looked from the poster to his partners face. "... It won't be like last time, y'know."

Adrien blinked, surprised. "Like what time?"

"Like your birthday. He can't ruin it, not this..."

Adrein remained silent for a moment. He lifted a hand and gently patted his Kwami's head, whom mewed a little. _Maybe it won't be like the last party... Maybe..._

"Let's get out of here. Can't have my little Plagg bored now, can I?"

...

Tikki rolled to her back, enjoying the fresh bedding and recently fluffed pillows as much as possible. She watched as Marinette paced the floor, sketchpad in hand and pencil between her lips. She had yet to come up with a design that would hopefully impress a certain person, the pile of balled up papers overflowing her bin evidence of her artistic block, and the days were passing quickly.

"Ugh! Why can't I come up with anything?" Marinette suddenly threw her hands up and flopped forwards besides Tikki, whom was bounced into the air.

"You still have time to come up with an amazing design, like you always have..." Tikki settled back down in her spot, shuffling her little body to find that sweet spot again.

"It's barely a week away, Tikki! And I have _nothing_." She groans into her mattress. Tikki looked on at her partner with fondness. She had lived through many Ladybugs, but Marinette was quite possibly her favourite. She was always so passionate about what she did, and Tikki loved watching her as she grew and matured since they first met. Tikki gently patted Marinette's shoulder, well more her shit sleeve, it being within reach from her comfortable spot.

"Maybe you just need to not think about it for a while. You might just need a break."

Marinette slowly turned her head to look at her little Kwami snuggled up on the pillow. She gave her a smile. "I guess you're right." Marinette rolled onto her back. She let out a long sigh. "Okay, now what do I do?"

The response she got was a squeak. Frowning, Marinette looked back towards Tikki and found her hidden beneath the pillow. "What are you-"

"Cat! Cat!"

Marinette followed her little Kwami's pointing out the window just as a dark shape disappeared from her view, but she caught enough. _What did that stupid cat want now?_ Marinette sprung from her bed, rushing up the ladders to the roof. She neared the end of her balcony and rolled her eyes at the crouched form half hidden behind the chimney across the road.

"What are you doing, silly cat? I didn't realise stalking was part of your duties."

With that ever amused, annoying, grin of his Chat stood and pirouetted with ease to quirk a brow at her. "I do not stalk, m'lady. I'm simply doing my civil duty by watching over the citizens of this beautiful city."

Marinette leaned against the railing, giving him a dubious look. "By staring through a girl's window late at night? That doesn't exactly scream pure intentions..." Chat grinned. "Whatever you're thinking, stop."

Chat leaped onto the lip of the chimney, twirling his tail like she did her yo-yo. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess." Marinette felt her cheeks become warm, but she reasoned it away that is was simply because the night was unusually cold. There was no other reason for it.

"Okay, you've had your fun. On your way now kitty. I'm sure someone _else_ in need of your services."

Chat nodded. "Probably," he leaped the distance and by the graces of his miraculous, clung to the balcony with his hands, his feet instinctively finding their purchases with ease. Marinette backed off a little so there were more than a few breaths width between them. "But then I'd miss out on your sassy company. A man must have his weaknesses, Princess." Chat tried hard not to, but his gaze kept dropping to her slightly parted lips. _Weaknesses... Right._

Marinette watched as his eyes flickered down, those bright green orbs dilating ever so slightly. Adrien's face suddenly came to the forefront of Marinette's mind. She pulled away further, taking a full step from the edge and the every watchful cat. "Do you have to flirt with every girl you come across?"

Chat swung himself over the banister and leaned against it with a smirked, "Of course. It would be selfish of me not to." She stared at him, trying to decide if he was serious. She shook her head, finding nothing other than unwavering confidence.

"And what about Ladybug? There are rumours you two were... Something more than partners..." Why she was digging she didn't wish to analyse. Her curiosity just got the better of her, and Chat Noir's oh so flirtatious persona made her wonder how he acted without the mask. She knew she was the one that specifically wanted their private lives to remain exactly that, but... _Was he always this forward with people?_ She honestly couldn't imagine him any other way, and whether that was a good thing was left to be determined.

Chat blinked at the question, "Ladybug has my heart locked away, that I cannot lie..." His signature smile slipped back into place. "But we are not a couple. I couldn't break dozens of hearts at once, I'm not a monster." Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Chat observed Marinette shift her weight, appearing to mull something over. He'd expected a number of outcomes from this exchange had he been caught watching, and yet he didn't expect Marinette to slowly walk back towards him her eyes almost hooded. "No, you're no monster." She leaned closer, Chat's eyes darting around in confusion unable to hold her steady gaze. She leant close, head titled as she smiled. "You're just puuurrfectly wicked." She tapped him on the nose and pushed. Chat clung to the railing, his arms fully extended, with her finger still touching his nose. His nose twitched, making her laugh and withdraw.

"Go home, silly cat." She twirled on her heel, and began her decent down the little shaft back into her room. Before she closed the window she looked back at Chat whom was still watching her. "Night."

He had an indescribably expression. "Night, Princess."

She let the window shut and locked the handle with a satisfying click.

"What did he want?" A little voice queried.

Marinette paused. "I don't actually know." She shook her head again, and turned off the light, cuddling up with Tikki by her head. "Guess I never really asked." She closed her eyes, and she will swear by the heavens and earth that her last thoughts were not on an annoying black cat. Not at all.

...

"When I said I wanted to go out, I didn't mean to visit her." Plagg's complaining fell on deaf ears. Adrien was too consumed by his thoughts, exhausting as they were. He felt unusually warm and light. _Maybe he had caught a cold when out?_

"We didn't even come across anything good."

Adrien didn't bother correcting him, it being a good sign that they hadn't come across any trouble on their travels. It meant he could actually have a rest for once, and had absolutely nothing to do with being able to visit Marinette. He'd had not been lying when he told her Ladybug held his heart within her grasp... _But maybe his heart was bigger still, than he first thought._

Dismissing the notion, Adiren allowed himself to flop into his bed, not even bothering to get changed from his school clothes. He plucked his grumbling friend from the air and proceeded to curl up under his covers, the comforting purrs of Plagg finally soothing him to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first instalment. Please tell me your thoughts, its always nerve wracking to tackle new characters/new fandoms. Its so difficult to write a story with their personalities remaining in character, so any feedback would be super helpful.**

 **I sort have an idea where this is going, but the vagueness about the future is both scary and exhilarating. I suppose we'll just have to see together that happens with these babies :3**


End file.
